Percys Twin Brother
by Kenny Harper
Summary: thank you for al your ideas, i am writing the chapter right now. It is called: Letters from Home. thans again, it will be up ASAP
1. Introduction

** This is my first Fanfic, be nice please.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** I am just borrowing some characters, and adding some of my own.**

** The first three chapters are an introduction to this story.**

** Hello my name is Kenny, I am new to this so just be nice with your reviews, they will be greatly appreciated, thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

** Hello, my name is Perry. I used to go by Harper Theodore Carpenter. That was before I learned the truth. I am a Half-blood, or Demigod as some like to say, that means that one of my parents are mortal, the other isn't. This is my first and last warning, if you start to see your reflection on your computer screen, close this page now, if not then this is just a story continue reading. My story really could start in a few places; I just chose to start it here:**


	2. GoodByes

Hello, chapter 2 is finally here. sorry I left such a cliff hanger, this one has one also, but chapter three will be here soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

I was running along a dark corridor that I had never seen before. Well, I had just guessed that it was a corridor I had never seen before; I could see an inch in front of my face. Then a light appeared from somewhere above and a voice called out "Help me rise grandson" Then another voice calls "Don't listen son, run away and don't look back. Don't help him rise" Then I woke up.

Then I woke up. I had been having these dreams for about Twelve days. The same first voice, but the second one is always a different one, calling me nephew three times, and cousin eight times and this last one was the first time I had heard son. It was kind of scary. I was a Foster child; I didn't know my parents or any of my biological parents. I had been in foster care for 12 years. I was known as Harper. Or my friends might call me Harp the Carp. It might be because I swim so well, or I could "hold" my breath under water for so long, or I just loved the water.

Anyway, today is the last day of sixth grade. I had managed not to get expelled from this one for the entire year. So I got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. When I walked in my foster parents were sitting at the kitchen table talking about something. But when they saw me they stopped talking. This usually happens, but then my foster mom stands up and says "Harper, after your trip we are going to send you away to a camp for the summer, it is an all year round camp so you will never be coming back. We just want to say that we love you and that we have found your father. The camp has been informed and they will meet you in D.C. We love you so much, and we will miss you."

As soon as she said this all my foster siblings came in and said goodbye. Then my mother and father that I had known for 12 years, took me to school so I could get on bus that went to the airport with my school friends.

* * *

sorry it is so short, read and review please


	3. Kidnapped

Sorry I took so long getting this up, computer troubles, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I dont own PJO

* * *

I get kidnapped by my Teacher and Best Friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" My friend Grover said to me as he sat down next to me on the last row of the bus.

"Oh nothing much," I started saying sarcastically, "I was just told that I would never see my parents, my brothers, or my sisters"

"Why, what happened?" Grover asked, like he knew something already.

"They are sending me away to an all year round camp that I can't come home from."

"Well here Mr. Bruner comes," Grover announced, "you could tell him about your problem."

Mr. Bruner is the Latin/Greek teacher at my school. He is my favorite teacher. Mr. Bruner looks about 35, with a shaggy beard, a black leather jacket which he always wore, and he is also in a wheelchair.

Mr. Bruner has different ways of teaching to, like if we have a test he will have us run up to the board and write our own questions. He then calls on someone else and tell them to right the answer. Plus every 3 months we have a Greek Coliseum day. He has all this armor and weapons. But we can't touch them.

Any way, Mr. Bruner pulled his chair in front of me and said "Harper, your parents have already told me that you would be coming to a camp with me this year. We will be going directly there after we get to D.C. Grover will be coming to, he is also enlisted in the camp. We will be going to New York.

"Ok that's cool." I said

"Harper, this camp will change your life, you could die. Do you remember all the Greek stories of all the gods and goddess? Well they are still alive, and here in the USA." Mr. Bruner said

"What? How could you lie to me like that? I don't believe you." I yelled at them appalled.

"Harper Keep your voice down, we don't want the whole world to know." Grover said to me.

You believe this to, how could you?" I yelled at Grover. Then something strange happened. Grover took off his hat, his shoes, and his pants. He had small horns, hooves instead of feet, and goat legs. So that was why he always smelled like farm animals.

"Harper, look at the bus driver. What do you see on his arms, necks, hands and ears?" Mr. Bruner pointed out.

"Eye Tattoos"

"Those aren't Tattoos Harper, those are real eyes." I then noticed that all the other students were gone. "Argus, go to the camp now." Mr. Bruner yelled at the bus driver. Then all the eyes on his body blinked.

Then he pulled off the side of the road and onto a side road.

I then realized 2 things: 1) The Gods and Goddess are still alive, and 2) I was being kidnapped by my Teacher and my best friend.

* * *

Sorry it is so short, R&R


	4. A Godly Dream

* * *

Sorry so short, next will be a little longer

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

A Godly Dream

I don't know how long the trip was. I fell asleep after a while. All I know is that I was surprised at the dream I had. It went a little like this:

I was on top of a hill; next to a Great Pine Tree with a sleeping dragon underneath, and the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch.

Then I saw a light in the distance, so I looked away. When the light went away I looked back and saw a man that radiated great power. He had Bermuda shorts, a button down fishing shirt, sandals, and a fisher mans hat. But instead of a fishing pole he had a green trident. He had a kind smile and sea-green eyes.

Right away I knew I was standing in front of a god, so I knelt at his feet and waited till he said something.

After a minute he said "Rise son, for today you will be claimed as my own after dinner, after that you will no longer remember your past, your name will be Perry Jackson. You will meet your twin brother inside the borders just beyond this hill. Listen to Chiron he will explain. You will be a son of Poseidon at the end of this day.

I then woke up.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review please, tell me what you want in the story, If you want to be put in this is the time to tell me, tell me your name and who you want your parent to be, NONE of the big three please


	5. Under attack on the first day

**Hey sorry it took so long. Computer problems, sorry. Here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up the bus had stopped, and Mr. Bruner was shaking my leg for me to wake up. When he saw that I had opened my eyes, he said "Come on, Harper. We need to get inside the borders."

"I am not moving until some questions are answered. 1) Why me? 2) Who is Chiron? 3) Where am I?" I asked Mr. Bruner

"I can answer all of your questions when we get off the bus."

"Ok, I still don't trust you fully anymore, so I will keep my distance." I said, "Just let me grab my Trombone and my duffel bag."

"Argus has already grabbed your bag." Mr. Bruner Told me. "So grab your Instrument and follow me."

Ok, the reason that we were going to D.C. is because we were invited to play in a concert for the President. So I followed my teacher off the bus. When I got off the bus we were at the foot of the hill in my dream. The Pine Tree, dragon, and The Fleece were at the top.

When we were a few feet from the bus he turned around and said "To answer your first question, the reason that you are here right now because one of your parents are mortal. The other is a god or goddess. 2) _I_ am Chiron" when Mr. Bruner said this he started to stand, well not really stand with his human legs, the blanket fell off his legs but they didn't move. Instead Mr. Bruner started to rise and rise and rise until he was standing in front of me as a white stallion centaur. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wow" I said. That was all I could think to say

"Now for your third question, we are at your new home. Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. "Now, we need to get inside the borders."

When we got past the Big Pine Tree I saw someone who looked a lot like someone that I had seen before, myself. He had the same sea green eyes that I had; the same black hair, and close to the same height as me, he was just a little bit taller than me, and he had better muscles that me also, but they weren't so big that his arms were huge, he was just stronger. I then realized that this was the person that Poseidon was talking about, my twin.

"Welcome back Chiron .Is this who you went to get? Is he determined or undecided?" He asked Chiron. Then he turned to me, stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Hello, I am Harper" I said as I shook his hand. "I am undetermined until dinner tonight."

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, Percy could you please escort Harper to Cabin 11, I have a class to get to. Then you can show him around, take him to the big house after the cabin, along with the Stoll Brothers. Then meet in the dining pavilion. See you later." After Chiron said this he raced off towards the archery fields.

"Alright then, come with me." Percy said. While we walked towards the cabins, Percy explained how the borders of the camp never let in the weather, unless Mr. D wanted it.

When we got to the volleyball courts, Percy said "I know about your dream. You aren't the only one who receives messages from the gods. But your claiming will have to wait until dinner."

"Wow." That was all I could think of saying, we had stopped in front of the cabins. They were a bunch of mismatched buildings. (_I don't want to describe them all, if you want to find out what they look like read the__ Lightning Thief_) There were 12 in all. They were placed in a U like setting, with 2 at the front then 5 down each side.

"Get your jaw off the floor and follow me." Percy told me as he walked off toward the only cabin that looked like a summer camp cabin. It looked really old, like it had been here since before the gods. The brown paint was peeling, threshold worn down. Above the doorway was a Caduceus, you know one of the doctors symbols, a winged staff with 2 snakes intertwined around it. We walked inside and were immediately greeted by 2 brothers that looked like twins but I later learned that they weren't.

"Hello Percy. Is he determined or not?" The first one asked.

"Not." Percy replied. He then turned to me and said. "This is Travis and Connor Stoll. They will be your counselors for now. Travis, Connor, this is Harper."

Travis was the one who hadn't said anything yet. Connor reached out and shook my hand and said "Welcome to Cabin 11. You can have that spot right there one the floor, sorry but the bunks are all taken up." I then saw all the other people in the cabin. There were sleeping bags all on the floor. I then heard this big Blast. Travis Leaped for me, tackled me, and forced me to the ground. The way he was acting, it was like we were under attack. I hadn't even been in camp for one day and things were already getting dangerous.

* * *

**Cliffie, sorry. I couldnt resit. Are they under attack? whats the matter. Find out in the next chapter. I am still accepting requests to be in the story, Thank you for all your reviews, I accept them all, critics, praises and anything between. Please review**


	6. Tridents and wedding rings

**Hello all my avid readers and reviewers, thanks for all the nice things. I am still accepting requests to be put into the story, nobody will get a great big role, just a mention in the story occasionally**

**Disclaimer: We all want to, but I dont own PJO**

**and now to the story:**

* * *

My Head hit the ground. I heard Connor Yelling something in Greek. Then I heard someone I didn't know yelling back at him. I asked Travis to get off of me; He got up and helped me to my feet. I looked around and saw that Connor had a fire extinguisher in his hands. The foam was everywhere, but most of it was on a girl with Pink hair. She was about 5'6, with **perfect **pink hair, **perfect **dark brown eyes, and a **perfect **smile with **perfect **teeth (lets see if you can guess her parent). Everything about her was perfect, except that her clothes were singed, and her eyebrows were burnt off.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORK ON THOSE IN THE CABIN!!" Connor yelled at the pink haired girl.

"You did, but I didn't want to, since ALL OF MY STUFF IS INSIDE AND CANNOT BE OUTSIDE. DO YOU WANT ME TO WORK ON THESE NEW WEAPONS FOR THE BIG WAR?!" She yelled back with more fight hidden in her voice, ready to be let loose.

Then the perfect girl noticed me and Percy standing next to each other, by the door. She walked toward me and looked at me with great curiosity. Then she turned towards Percy and said "Wow, how did you make such a perfect hologram of yourself. It is so amazing."

When she said this, I burst out laughing. "I am not a Hologram. My name is Harper. I am a new camper."

When she realized her mistake, she blushed as the same shade of pink as her hair. "I am so sorry. My name is Jackie Fischvogt, but you can call me Fish, like everyone else." While she said this, Fish, Percy, Connor, Travis and I were heading to the door. When we stepped outside, we bumped into a girl with blonde hair and startling gray eyes.

Percy stepped forward and said "Harper, this is Annabeth Chase. Daughter of--"

"Athena, I am a daughter of Athena" She cut across Percy, stepping forward and holding out her hand, "Welcome to camp Half-Blood, Percy I didn't know that you had a t—"

Percy's hand shot across her mouth so fast I thought that he was going to slap her, but he just covered her mouth. "I don't yet, Annabeth." He took his hand off of her mouth. She looked at him and an understanding look passed between both of them. After that she became my tour guide. Fish, Percy, Connor, Travis came with us, she showed me the Stables, Armory, Arena, Arts and Crafts, the Amphitheater, Lake, Climbing Wall and the strawberry fields. When we finally got back to the cabins, it was almost dinner time.

Travis, Connor and Fish, led me inside while Percy and Annabeth said see you later and went to their cabins in preparation for dinner. Finally a conch horn blew and we all went to the Mess Hall to eat. Mr. D, Chiron and a bunch of other people were up at the main table. All the cabins were there, but we were the fullest table there. Chiron got up, and pounded his hoof against the marble floor. "Good Evening, it is nice to be back here at camp. We have a new camper with us today, Harper could you please stand up."

I stood up from the end of the bench that I was barely sitting on. "I would just like to officially say, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. All the other campers clapped and Fish pulled me back down because I was still standing. Chiron then turned to everybody else and said "Capture the flag is this Friday night, be prepared. And now to welcome our new camper, a special dinner has been made."

When he said this, about 25 satyrs came out bearing plates of Lasagna, My favorite dish. I was about to take a bite when Fish said to come with her. I got up and followed her. We were going to the brazier in the middle of the room. I saw all the other campers get in line and offer up the best part of their food to the fire. Fish said "We do this every night, you have to offer up the best part of your meal to the gods, they like the aroma." I followed her and when it was my turn I thought _Dear Father, or Mother, Please send me a sign so that I will know who I belong to. _Then I put in the juiciest part of my Lasagna into the fire. Nothing happened.

After the offering I went back to eat but stopped when I saw something floating above Fishes head. "Fish, something is above your head." I yelled, it was his and hers wedding bands. Chiron looked over at the commotion that I was making and saw what I saw, he said "Everyone, look at Fish and Harper." They all did and they all got up and bowed. I looked above my head and there was a sea green trident fading above my head. Then a Mr. D announced "This is a first, two people being claimed at the same time, and by my mother and by my uncle. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Perry- Son of Poseidon, and Jackie- Daughter of Hera. I cannot believe that my mother would cheat on my father."

Thanks for reading, Iam sorry about the shortness but I cant reveal to much at a time, please review


	7. Authors Note

**Authors note**

** Hi, I am Kenny, I am the author of Percys Twin Brother. I am sorry that i havent been on for a while, but my schedule just got really buusy and i am in a litle bit of a writers block, if you have any ideas for the 7th or 8th chapter, plz email them to me. i will post my email address at the bottom. i am looking for ideas to start the capter, that is all that i want. i will take your ideas and roll with them. **

** thanx- Kenny Harper**

this is my email address:


End file.
